


Body Heat

by ragingrainbow



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Can't sleep?" Isaac's voice was breathy, hot air brushing against Tommy's ear and Tommy thought he felt the wet touch of tongue against his earlobe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt at glam_kink on LJ: Tommy/Isaac. Jerking each other off to keep warm.

"Shit. It's so fucking cold. Don't they fucking know what heaters are for in this country?" Tommy whined after assuring himself that the heater was turned all the way up for at least the twentieth time. He returned to his bed, curling up as much as he could while in a sitting position and rubbing his arms in a bid to get warm.

"I'm sure the locals think this room is like the tropics right now." Isaac chuckled slightly.

"Well, they're _wrong_. It's fucking freezing," Tommy huffed.

Isaac put the book he had been reading aside. "C'mere then." He opened his arms, inviting Tommy to come snuggle.

Tommy looked at him as if he had grown an extra head or two. "Huh?"

Isaac sighed. "Body heat is meant to be like the best way to keep warm man. I can spare some."

Tommy still looked a bit hesitant, but yeah he was _freezing_ and the invitation of shared body heat was way too tempting. Jumping off his own bed, he crawled onto Isaac's and settled at his side.

Isaac rubbed his back, pulling Tommy closer since he was still keeping way too much space between them for it to be very effective. "Seriously, you gonna tell me that you're like uncomfortable with male bonding now or some shit?"

Tommy snorted. "No. Just... wasn't expecting it from you, 'sall." Because he just hadn't. He had gotten the impression that Isaac was more like Monte, preferring to have a certain amount of personal space.

Isaac didn't reply. He just kept rubbing Tommy's back in silence, and Tommy dropped his head to Isaac's shoulder, just enjoying the warmth and closeness. Yeah he was a bit of a cuddle whore, especially when he was freezing his fucking ass off.

"Feeling warmer?" Isaac asked after a while.

Tommy nodded against his chest, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, thanks man. Sleepytimes."

Tommy untangled himself from Isaac's warmth a little regretfully before he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his pajamas. Isaac was already wrapped up in his bed when Tommy came back out, and he sighed a little as he crept into his own bed. The comforter was cold, and in spite of the warm pajamas he had been clever enough to bring most of the heat started leaving him again.

Tommy had been tossing and turning in the bed for a while when he felt a dip in the mattress. After some struggling with the covers, he was surrounded by warmth again, Isaac's body pressed to his back as an arm settled over his waist.

"Can't fucking sleep with your teeth clattering," Isaac murmured sleepily, his face so close to Tommy's neck that Tommy could feel his breath, his cold skin responding to the hot air with little goose bumps.

But Tommy still couldn't sleep. Sure, he was warm now, and it was nice to have another body cuddled against his own, but his mind was suddenly plaguing him and sleep seemed like something distant and impossible. He tried to keep still and quiet because it would hardly be fair to keep Isaac up just because he couldn't sleep, but eventually an exasperated sigh escaped him.

The hand that had been resting on his stomach moved, slipping under his shirt and splaying against his skin. He tensed in response, the hand brushing downwards a little. What. The. _Fuck_?!

"Can't sleep?" Isaac's voice was breathy, hot air brushing against Tommy's ear and Tommy thought he felt the wet touch of tongue against his earlobe.

Tommy didn't respond. He _couldn't_ respond, because the hand was slowly slipping lower, tips of fingers finding their way under the elastic of his pajama pants.

"This alright?" There was a definite touch of tongue against his ear this time, and Tommy shuddered and nodded weakly even as his mind shouted at him that no, this was fucking _not_ alright. But the fingers were so close that his dick had taken a definite interest now, drowning out any protest from his brain.

Tommy had expected the touch to be hesitant, considering the slow pace the hand had worked at to get there. But the fingers closed around him as if there was nothing unusual about this, starting to stroke him lazily. His head rolled back as he arched into the touch, warm lips now resting against a shaved part of his head. There was a few more strokes, and Tommy protested with a little whimper as the hand left him.

"Turn around."

Tommy did as asked, and once he was turned both Isaac's hands found elastic of his pants, pulling them down towards his knees. Then Isaac did the same with his own pants, and Tommy took the hint, his hand closing around Isaac's cock as Isaac's returned to his.

There were a few awkward moments of shifting and realigning so they wouldn't be limiting each other's movement, both of them letting out little nervous laughs before they found positions that worked. Their foreheads rested against each other as they found the same pace, rather quick now, no teasing, just trying to get each other off.

There was relative silence at first, punctuated only by sharp, shaky intakes of breath and the sound of skin against skin. Eventually, mingled moans started to grow in intensity, both of them trying to hold off orgasm, neither wanting to be the one to come first in some absurd show of manliness. When they eventually couldn't ward it off anymore it was close to simultaneous, even though if the subject ever came up (luckily very unlikely), both of them would claim the other was first.

Silence stretched between them, though not an uncomfortable one. They were just sated, regaining their breaths, and there was no need for words right then.

Tommy was the one to break the silence. "Well shit man. I don't wanna sleep laying in spunk."

Isaac chuckled, rolling out of bed and finding a pair of dirty boxers on the floor to clean himself off with. They might have been Tommy's. He didn't care.

"Sleep in my bed," Isaac replied, tossing the boxers in Tommy's direction.

Tommy made a face as he picked the boxers up, but used a dry spot to clean himself off anyway, before tossing them back on the floor. He followed Isaac over to the other bed, crawling in under the covers, shifting a little to get comfortable before settling. Front to front this time, arms lazily draped over each other's waists, Tommy's head resting in the crook of Isaac's neck. Cuddled together for warmth, that was all.


End file.
